


A Bonfire to Remember

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Campfire Chat, F/M, Fluff, Something there that wasn't there before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Sleepless nights and curiosity drive Elissa Cousland to the bonfire one night. Intrigued by Warden Alistair, a conversation deepens a friendship and a possibility.





	A Bonfire to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Day one of Alistair Appreciation Week 2018.

The cover of night did little to mask Alistair’s expression bathed in the warm orange glow of the campfire. The camp’s silence accentuated with the pop of the firewood and a burst of embers. The sweet scent of the burning wood beckoned to her, but Elissa kept her distance. She had watched him night after night, staring into the flames as if they held a great secret only he could read.

She’d tried to engage him, often softening her usual directness to set Alistair at ease, hoping he’d do the same.  Elissa had learned to adapt in conversation as a means of building rapport and aiding in persuasion, but Alistair proved quite the enigma. Convinced his bravado was an act, Elissa wondered who Alistair would be once you stripped away the sarcasm and the silliness.

In her quest to learn more about Alistair, her sleeplessness revealed a secret; Alistair rarely slept, and when he did, it was brief. This pattern concerned her; Elissa well aware she needed his sword and shield to stand with her.  When Elissa trained with her father’s men the guard captain insisted on proper rest. _Without proper rest, you are of no use to anyone, remember that._

Concern drove her to the fire, Elissa choosing a position to his left; her choice allowed for glances in his direction without being too obvious in her task. Her plan was simple; ignore him until her presence either annoyed or intrigued him enough to recognize her standing there. The act would be a good test of his character. If annoyed, he’d demand to know what she wanted. If intrigued, he’d try to engage in conversation. She expected little else from him, given the stilted way he often spoke with her.

Alistair’s voice cut off her reverie. “You’ve not slept in a few days; are you . . .is everything all right-with you, I mean.”

At first, Elissa didn’t know how to answer; she hadn’t expected him to show concern. _But that’s what I heard, right? He’d taken notice of my lack of rest, too?_

Her head dipped down to hide the light smile growing on her face without her permission. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I should leave you.”

“No! Please. . .don’t, don’t go.” He broke his fixed stare and stepped toward her, reaching out with his hand and then apologizing. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

His brows knit together, confusion crossing his face. “Why don’t I want you to go or why am I sorry?”

“Either,” she said, “or both.”

His face ran through a series of expressions; his brows raised, and the lowered, he frowned and the recovered leading Elissa to believe he ran through several responses before settling on the one he wanted.  “Wardens look out for one another, I’m concerned.”

 _That’s almost sweet_ , she thought, chastising the idea remarking to herself she read too much into his words. “My. . .the nightmares, I didn’t want to be alone,” it wasn’t a total lie, Elissa didn’t like sleeping, more often than not she had nightmares and waking alone in the tent added to her fears.

“I’m so sorry,” he said taking a step closer. “I could stay with you, keep you company, if you like.” He’d offered in companionship and nothing more; Elissa understood the sentiment behind his offer, but the moment the words finished he stared at her wide eyed. “I didn’t. . .I should have-”

She tried to calm and reassure him. “It’s all right. I understood, and I’m touched that you offered.” He seemed to accept her response but shifted even further away. “Maybe we could sit here and talk? It might help.”

“Talk?” He scratched his chin and nodded. “You want to sit and talk with me?”

Elissa nodded. “Morrigan isn’t much for conversation, Leliana has no issue falling asleep and Sten ends the conversation before it even begins.”

“So that would make me your fourth choice,” he shrugged and sighed, but Elissa caught a quick side glance from him, revealing he wasn’t serious.

Laughing, she pushed his shoulder. “You’re twisting my words, you know what I meant.”

“Well, you went through the whole of our party before settling for me.”

That’s when she saw the hint of a smirk, the slight rise of the corners of his mouth even in the firelight. “Alistair are you teasing me?”

“Teasing you? Never!” He huffed, turning his head away before he laughed. “Yes, fine. I hoped to lighten your mood a little.”

She smiled, giving him a light pat on his arm.

He stared at her hand and then met her eyes for a moment before turning his attention to the campfire. Something in the way he looked at her had changed. Until then, he’d never quite met her eyes when they spoke, always looking out over the area, a quick glance here and there. She often wondered if he was shy or didn’t like her at all.

She’d tried to connect with him, asking questions about his training, about being a Warden, but everything had been so perfunctory. This was the first time Alistair relaxed around her, and she’d enjoyed it. They had a long way to go, and feeling at ease with him would make the journey all the better. “Thank you, Alistair.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, taking a breath and speaking through his exhale. “Elissa.” 

 


End file.
